maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Special Operations - X/Tasks
Tasks :1. Test Your Might #1 :*Defeat 5 Undead enemies :*'Note:' They can be found in Mission 1:Netherrealm Scream :*'Skip:' cannot be Auto-Finished with Gold :*'Reward:' 1000 :2. Test Your Might #2 :*Defeat Undead Kitana :*'Note:' She is Mini-Boss along with Undead Liu Kang and Undead Kung Lao in Mission 1:Netherrealm Scream :*'Skip:' cannot be Auto-Finished with Gold :*'Reward:' 1 :3. Test Your Luck #1 :*Affect an enemy with :*'Skip:' 5 :*'Reward:' 1000 :4. Stop The Noise :*Defeat Undead Sindel :*'Note:' She is Boss in Mission 1:Netherrealm Scream :*'Skip:' cannot be Auto-Finished with Gold :*'Reward:' 1 :5. Facial Features :*Research "Mileena's Veil" :*'Skip:' cannot be Auto-Finished with Gold :*'Reward:' "Mileena's Veil" availability to be bought in the shop + 1 "Mileena's Veil" :6. Hiding Facial Features :*Use 5 Mileena's Veils in combat :*'Skip:' 15 :*'Reward:' 1 :7. Master #1 :*Get 2 Stars of Mastery in Mission 1 :*'Skip:' 20 :*'Reward:' 1000 :8. Test Your Luck #2 :*Dodge 3 attacks by dodging effect :*'Note:' To complete this task you must dodge attack. Dodging attack must be provoked by: Passives(Blast Off; Dancing Queen; Reality Warping and etc.) or Buffs (Mirror Image and etc.) :*'Skip:' 10 :*'Reward:' 1000 :9. Test Your Might #3 :*Defeat 7 Tarkatan enemies :*'Note:' They can be found in Mission 2:Sister...Let us be a family! :*'Skip:' cannot be Auto-Finished with Gold :*'Reward:' 1000 :10. Fan Throw :*Research "Kitana's Fan" :*'Skip:' cannot be Auto-Finished with Gold :*'Reward:' Kitana's Fan :11. Fan Master :*Use "Kitana's Fan" 3 times in combat :*'Skip:' 15 :*'Reward:' 1 :12. First Invasion :*Fight Group Boss Shinnok :*'Skip:' 15 :*'Reward:' 10x Tarkatan Lockboxes :13. Team-Up with the Forces #1 :*Use Sareena in combat :*'Note:' She is team-up in Mission 2:Sister...Let us be a family! :*'Skip:' 15 :*'Reward:' 1000 :14. Save Earth-12131 :*Complete any 3 deploys im SO: X :*'Skip:' 15 :*'Reward:' 1000 :15. Owner of Kobu Jutsu :*Research "Kobu Jutsu" :*'Skip:' cannot be Auto-Finished with Gold :*'Reward:' Kobu Jutsu :16. Kobu Jutsu :*Use "Kobu Jutsu" 3 times :*'Skip:' 15 :*'Reward:' 1 :17. Oops...Sorry! Test Your Luck #3 :*Attack an ally :*'Note:' Random delirium or psychic effects may provoke you to attack, counter or follow-up ally :*'Skip:' 15 :*'Reward:' 1000 :18. Team-Up with the Forces #2 :*Use Kitana's Stick Combo 2 times :*'Note:' She is team-up in all Missions in SO: X :*'Skip:' 10 :*'Reward:' 1000 :19. Master #2 :*Defeat Mileena :*Get 2 Stars of Mastery in Mission 2 :*'Note:' She is Boss in Mission 2:Sister...Let us be a family! :*'Skip:' 20 :*'Reward:' 5 :20. Creating Demon Fang :*Research "Demon Fang" :*'Skip:' cannot be Auto-Finished with Gold :*'Reward:' Demon Fang :21. Second Invasion :*Defeat Mileena in Mission 3:The Demonic Sorcerer :*'Note:' She is enemy in D'Vora's Heroic Battle :*'Skip:' 15 :*'Reward:' 5x Tarkatan Lockboxes :22. Defeat The Sorcerer :*Defeat Quan Chi :*'Note:' He is Boss in Mission 3:The Demonic Sorcerer :*'Skip:' cannot be Auto-Finished with Gold :*'Reward:' 1 :23. X''' :*Get 10 stars of Mastery in SO: X total :*'''Skip: 20 :*'Reward:' 3 :24. Test Your Luck #4 :*Survive being KO'ed :*'Note:' Healing Factor, Don't Die on Me and etc. may help :*'Skip:' 20 :*'Reward:' 1000 :24. Final Test Your Might :*Defeat Epic Boss Goro :*'Note:' He is Epic Boss in Mission 3:The Demonic Sorcerer :*'Skip:' 35 :*'Reward:' Princess Kitana Side Tasks - Edenian Female Ninja :1. I'm Yours! :*Recruit Princess Kitana :*'Note:' Kitana is reward for completing SO:X :*'Skip:' cannot be Auto-Finished with Gold :*'Reward:' 1000 :2. Test Your Might #1 :*Use Kitana's Fan Combo 5 times :*'Skip:' cannot be Auto-Finished with Gold :*'Reward:' 1 :3. Test Your Might #2 :*Use Kitana's Fan Lift 3 times :*'Skip:' cannot be Auto-Finished with Gold :*'Reward:' 1 :4. Test Your Might #3 :*Use Kitana's Double Fan Throw 12 Times :*'Skip:' cannot be Auto-Finished with Gold :*'Reward:' 1 :5. Try Out The Fans :*Use Kitana Fans 5 times :*'Skip:' cannot be Auto-Finished with Gold :*'Reward:' Kitana's Alternate Uniform Category:Special Operations Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Special Operations Tasks